Festival
by kerosama1994
Summary: AU: Hibari doesn't like festivals. 18XFem!27.


Festival

Summary-AU: Hibari doesn't like festivals. 18XFem!27.

Disclaimer: I do not own khr!

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyoya does not like festivals, despite getting money with his 'protection' there was nothing that really interested him. He especially hated it because whenever there was a festival people tended to crowd around more than usual. He also disliked it since it was quite a noisy affair and because of the fact that whenever it was over his beloved Namimori would always be littered with trash. Not to mention, because of the sheer number of people, there was no way to track the perpetrators down.<p>

Well, not anytime soon at least. But it would take a lot of work and time. Both things that would be better of being used in doing patrols around Namimori middle school. Yet here he was, in the festival grounds, making sure that the preparations were all in order. Simply because his father asked, well more of ordered him to keep an eye out on things and to make sure that nothing goes wrong. Usually, Hibari would never listen to anyone's orders, but his father was probably the only exception.

So, when he returned home that day all he wanted to do was to go to his room and rest. He had been exposed to too much crowding for the day and wanted nothing more than to just lie down on his futon and sleep. But he was stopped when their head household helper-Tatsuki-san, told him that his father wanted to see him. So, he had no choice but to see his father. He gave a nod to Tatsuki-san, who bowed before turning around and walking away.

* * *

><p>"<em>How was the festival preparations doing, son?"<em> Kyoya just grunted in response and his father laughed. _"So, it's doing well. That's good to hear."_ Kyoya just stared at the man who was his father. Hibari Kyosuke, a man in his late thirties who always had a smile in his face. His appearance was that of an older Hibari Kyoya, with the same raven colored hair and the same steel colored eyes. But the only difference between them would probably be that he was born with a healthier body than his father.

While he was able to go out, Kyosuke was almost always bedridden because of his weak constitution. But still Kyoya still loved and respected his father, so that was probably why he always listened to the man with his occasional requests. Just when Kyoya was about to say something, the sliding door opened to reveal his excited looking mother. Hibari Ada was still a beautiful woman with long blond hair and blue eyes. _" What is it, dear? You look so excited."_ Kyosuke said as he looked at his wife.

Ada then ran over to the two of them. _"I just got a call from Alau-chan. He said that he's coming home for the festival." _Hibari inwardly winced at that, his older brother Hibari Alaude, who was studying abroad in Italy and who he had something akin to a love-hate relationship, was coming home. "That's wonderful news!" Kyosuke exclaimed, very excited at the prospect of his eldest's visit. _"But there's more! He says he's coming here with a friend! Do you think it could be his girlfriend?"_

* * *

><p>The days passed rather quickly and his whole house seemed to be buzzing with the news of his brother's 'friend'. A lot of the other members of his household seemed to come to the same conclusion as his mother, that his brother's female friend, who he so happens to be bringing home to Namimori was his girlfriend. But Kyoya didn't care if the girl was his brother's friend, girlfriend or wife as long as she didn't disrupt the peace then he'd be fine.<p>

When it was finally the day of his brother's arrival, Kyoya found himself waiting patiently in the dining room for his brother and his 'friend' to show up. His parents were excitedly chatting about the prospect of having a future daughter-in-law while he just sat there and waited for the two in peace. After a few minutes, they could all hear excited chatter from the household helpers, followed by footsteps. Then the sliding door to the dining room was partially opened to reveal Tatsuki-san.

She gave a bow before she moved away and his brother took her place. Hibari Alaude looked almost exactly like his brother Kyoya with the exception of having blond hair and blue eyes. He gave a small bow to his parents and a nod of greeting to his brother before turning his face to the side and giving a nod at someone. Then Alude moved a bit and another person came to view. Kyoya's eyes widened at the sight of the person who was beside his brother. _"Hello there, it's nice to meet you. I'm Tsuna."_

* * *

><p>Alaude gave a smirk as his brother entered the dining room. Kyoya was a bit unnerved by the smirk, but kept his face blank. Currently, the only ones there were him and his brother. Kyoya choose the seat opposite his brother, but the smirk on his brother's face didn't fade. If anything it grew. <em>"Why are smirking?"<em> Kyoya demanded, rather than ask his older brother as he glared at his brother. _"No reason, really."_ Alaude answered nonchalantly, before giving Kyoya an amused glance.

"_You know, Tsuna's brothers and father are quite protective of her."_ Kyoya raised an eyebrow at that. _"Why are you telling me this?"_ He asked as he eyed his brother carefully. Alaude surprised him by chuckling. _"It's nothing. I Just thought that as your brother, I should warn you." _Kyoya's eyes narrowed. _"Just what are you trying to say?"_ Alaude smirked once again. _"I'm sure that you're smart enough to figure it out."_ Alaude watched as Kyoya's eyes widened slightly. _"Are you saying-"_

Kyoya was interrupted when the door opened to reveal Tsuna. _"Good morning, Tsuna."_ Alaude greeted and Kyoya gave a small nod to acknowledge her. _"Good morning, Alaude, Hibari-san."_ Alaude gave her a fond smile but Kyoya could see the amusement in his eyes. _"Tsuna, just call my brother by his first name. There are a lot of Hibari living here. Besides, I'm sure my brother would like it if you called him Kyoya."_ Alaude smiled at seeing Tsuna's confused expression and Kyoya's deadly glare at him.

* * *

><p>Breakfast started once Kyoya and Alaude's parents entered the dining room. Once the household help served breakfast, they said thanks for the food before they began eating. Hibari noticed the difference immediately. Usually meal time was a quiet affair, with the occasional questions from his parents of 'how was your day?' or 'how was school?' and the rare inquiries of his mother about his non-existent love life.<p>

But that was what usually happened. But now the table seemed quite lively, mostly with his mother chatting with Tsuna, but his father or Alaude would add something to the conversation once in a while. His parents had taken quite a liking to her, especially his mother. Though she was a bit disappointed to hear that she and Alaude were nothing more than friends, she still considered her as the daughter she never had. Kyoya watched as his mother and Tsuna converse before going back to his food.

"_I think Kyoya should take Tsuna to the festival today."_ Kyoya's head snapped up at the words before he looked at his brother incredulously. _"I mean, when I was gone Kyoya was never really had the chance to have fun since he had to take my role of maintaining discipline there, right? I'll take his role for tonight so you should take my role as Tsuna's chaperone."_ His brother said in a nonchalant manner and when he saw his parents' eyes light up and he knew he was trapped.

* * *

><p>Kyoya sighed as he waited for Tsuna by the front gate of the Hibari household. Unfortunately, his cursed brother and father were there as well. The former making sure he didn't escape while the latter was waiting for his wife. He really didn't want to go to the festival. It would just be crowded and noisy there not to mention he'd have to be a chaperone. He would rather just train than to go to the festival with his brother's friend.<p>

"_Don't look so glum Kyoya. Most men in Italy would kill to get the chance to spend time with Tsuna." _Kyoya scowled, but on the inside he felt a bit annoyed at what his brother said. Alaude looked like he wanted to say something but was cut off by the sound of a sliding door opening. Out came Tatsuki-san who came out first, followed by his mother wearing an elegant violet yukata with morning glory patterns, a pink colored obi and geta sandals. Her hair was done up and held in place by a kanzashi.

Kyosuke looked mesmerized when he saw his wife and Ada giggled at his reaction before moving away to reveal Tsuna. Kyoya's reaction wasn't far off from his father's reaction towards his mother. But how could he not be when the sight that greeted him was nothing short of entrancing. She was wearing a beautiful sky blue yukata with wisteria patterns, an orange obi and geta sandals like his mother. Her hair was also in the same hairstyle as his mother, but they were using different styled kanzashi.

* * *

><p>Alaude smirked at his little brother's reaction at Tsuna. He watched as his mother began to fawn over Tsuna with his father merely chuckled and commented how Tsuna was already like a daughter they liked to dote on. "Isn't she so cute?" His mother squealed as she gave the younger girl a hug. Hibari Ada gave a delighted sound as the answer she got was 'as cute as a button', 'absolutely' and a small grunt of reluctant approval.<p>

"_It's a good thing I kept my old yukata! It looks absolutely perfect on Tsu-chan!" _The aforementioned girl's cheeks began to redden and the whole Hibari family couldn't help but find her shyness adorable. _"If we were still in Italy, your brothers would definitely be going crazy with taking pictures of you in such cute clothes."_ Alaude said as he went up to the girl and gently ruffling her hair a bit. _"Alau-chan! Stop that! Don't mess up Tsu-chan's hair!" _Ada scolded which promptly caused Alaude to stop.

"_My bad."_ Alaude said before moving his hand away from Tsuna's head. Ada began fussing over the girl's hair. After she fixed the stray locks, her eyes lit up as she got an idea. _"Let's take a picture!"_ What followed was a picture taking before Alaude left to do his patrols, followed by Kyoya and Tsuna. Ada was looking at the pictures on her digital camera when her husband's voice got her attention. _"Dear, I've thought that Tsuna's yukata looked familiar. Isn't that the yukata you wore on our first date?"_

* * *

><p>The three of them walked together to the festival grounds, but once they reach the entrance Alaude separated from them, to do his patrols. But before he left he pulled his brother to the side and very seriously told him to take care of Tsuna. Kyoya noted how much his brother sounded like a protective parent at that moment. But then amusement began to twinkle in his brother's eyes. <em>"By the way, don't forget to hold Tsuna's hand when you're in the festival."<em>

Alaude resisted the urge to smirk when he saw the very light pink color on his brother's face. He knew if he smirked then Kyoya would attack him and might call the whole thing of being Tsuna's chaperone off. He couldn't have that, and instead reasoned. _"She's going to get lost if you don't. Mother would have a fit if she found out that instead of having fun in the festival the two of you just spent it trying looking for each other."_

Kyoya mentally cringed at that. An angry Hibari Ada was not something he wanted to deal with, at all. But then the amusement came back to his brother's eyes. _"Or were you thinking that I wanted you to hold her hand for another reason?" _Kyoya scoffed at the thought before turning around and going back to where Tsuna was. But for some reason Kyoya didn't understand, he felt his stomach flutter at the thought of holding the girl's hand.

* * *

><p>People stared and it was getting really annoying. Just as soon as he and Tsuna entered the festival grounds the people and the vendors began to stare. But it seemed that Tsuna didn't seem to notice. She was too busy taking in the sights of the festival. But Kyoya was currently trying his best not to bite all the onlookers to death with the tonfa hidden in his yukata sleeves. But despite this, he was also letting out a fair good amount of killing intent and the look in his eyes just looked murderous.<p>

So, people wisely avoided the two. But they still stared. Most couldn't even fathom the thought of Hibari Kyoya, one of the most feared people in Namimori, together with another human being. Add the fact that the other human being was a really cute girl. Half of the people there watched the couple with awe and the other half watched them, hopelessly jealous. But that wasn't to say that the two didn't look good together. Actually, it was the opposite. The two looked perfect together.

Kyoya was actually a very attractive young man, he was physically perfect. His flaw rested on his personality. Not that anyone would say that to him unless they were tired of living. But still the sight of them was enough to make several jaws drop and because of some weird fascination people found their eyes being drawn to the two. But Kyoya was already looking borderline mass murderer with the sheer amount of killing intent coming out of him.

* * *

><p>When people wouldn't stop staring at them, he decided to discipline them on proper conduct when he felt a tug on his yukata sleeve. <em>"Hibari-san, look they have a shooting range! Let's go over there!"<em> Tsuna said excitedly, before grabbing his hand and slightly dragging him off. It seemed that because of Tsuna's excitement, she didn't realize what she did. But Kyoya wasn't trying to break away from her hold; he seemed to be too preoccupied with the feeling of fluttering in his stomach.

When they arrived at the shooting range, the man who owned the store didn't as much as glance at them and continued to read the newspaper in his hands. _"One game is one hundred yen. One game gives you three chances." _He said, without ever looking up. Tsuna placed the money on the counter and got a gun. She held it with her right hand and after adjusting it a bit in her hold, aimed and fired. Without so much as flinching, she fired the tree cork bullets consecutively.

What happened next was a surprise to Kyoya. All three shots hit their targets and all aforementioned targets fell from their place on shelf. His eyes widened at her marksmanship skills and couldn't help but let out a small 'wao'. Tsuna merely giggled as she got her prizes from the vendor who looked aghast. When the three stuffed animals were in her arms, she made her way back to him. When she was by his side again, he spoke up. _"You're pretty good with a gun."_

* * *

><p>She surprised him by chuckling. <em>"Well, I learned from my dad."<em> Kyoya raised an eyebrow. _"Your dad taught you how to use a gun?"_ Tsuna smiled as they began to walk again. _"Yup, like he taught my older brothers."_ Kyoya gave a nod and watch as Tsuna look around. _"Oh! Hibari-san! What's that?"_ She asked excitedly, like a little child on her first festival. Well, it was her first festival. But Hibari merely turned to look at what she was looking at and answered. _"It's a water-yoyo stall."_

He saw her eyes light up and in his mind he thought the gesture was cute. But when he realized what he just thought, he mercilessly began to kill that thought. _"Hibari-san, let's go over there."_ Kyoya nodded and the two made their way to the stall, but this time she didn't hold his hand. Once they were there most of the people except the vendor cleared out at the sight of Kyoya. Actually even the vendor looked like he wanted to run away. But he got distracted when Tsuna asked him for one game.

The girl was quite polite and looked quite harmless, so the man gave her one 'hook' and watched as she attempted to get a water-yoyo. The girl seemed to be doing pretty well, but then the paper line broke and the water yoyo fell back to the tub. She sighed and considered trying again when Kyoya suddenly paid for a game as well and easily fished two water yoyos. _"That's amazing, Hibari-san!"_ She said, before one water yoyo was placed in her hand. _"I have no need for two yoyos."_

* * *

><p>Tsuna smiled as she walked around the festival ground with Kyoya, in one of her arms was the stuffed toys and in her other hand was her new water yoyo. <em>"Thank you again, Hibari-san."<em> She said as she turned to face him. _"I told you. I just didn't want to carry two yoyos."_ He answered coolly. But Tsuna only hummed thoughtfully. They continued to walk around in silence until they reached the food stalls. Tsuna sat down on a bench there and set her stuff down while Kyoya chose to lean on a tree.

When Tsuna decided to get some food, Kyoya opted to stay behind and just watch her belongings. In a couple of minutes Tsuna returned with two bottles of lamune and two boxes of takoyaki. She handed one bottle to him. Which he originally refused, but the girl didn't have any of it and so he smehow ended up accepting the drink. The trouble started when he refused to accept the takoyaki. _"Come on, it's not fair if I'm the only one who'll eat." _She said as she began to hand the box of takoyaki to him.

This was how Kyoya first realized that under her shy demeanor was a stubbornness that could match his own. This was also when he realized how persuasive she could be, because for some reason she managed to get him to accept the takoyaki. After they finished eating and drinking they began to set off again and this time they went to the ring toss booth where they had a little competition until the booth owner begged them to stop taking all of the prizes.

* * *

><p>As Kyoya and Tsuna walked around the festival grounds, both of them were holding a rather large paper bag filled with all their prizes, except the water yoyo that was still in their hands. It was getting late and the festival was beginning to get really crowded and despite Kyoya's glares, people no longer cleared away. But they still moved away, they weren't suicidal. Kyoya really wanted to go already, but Tsuna had convinced him to go to one more booth.<p>

So, now they were currently at the goldfish scooping booth and Tsuna had already failed two times but it seemed that she was quite adamant on getting a goldfish. He got a feeling she would probably stay until she got one. But with the crowd seemingly getting larger with every minute, he sighed as he crouched down behind her and grabbed her hand which was holding the scooper. Her back was to his chest and his mouth on her ear. _"You hold it like this."_ He said as he turned her hand slightly.

She wasn't even aware of their close proximity as he moved his, her-their hands and began to dip the scooper into the water. In an instant he raised their hands and a fish came flying out of the tub and into the bowl of water in her other hand. _"See?"_ He said and she seemed to practically radiate happiness at the sight of the black goldfish and turned to thank him, only to stop when she noticed how close they were. Her face flamed instantly and Kyoya couldn't help but look amused.

* * *

><p>They were walking out of the festival grounds when they met up with Alaude. <em>"Alaude! Look what I got!" <em>Tsuna said as she ran over to him and began showing her prizes to an amused looking Alaude. Alaude patted her fondly on the head, before turning to his brother. _"What about you, Kyoya?"_ In response, Kyoya merely raised his paper bag. _"Hmmm, seems like you two had lots of fun."_ He commented and before Kyoya could disagree the fireworks display began, interrupting him.

The three of them soon left the festival after the fireworks show and met up with Kyosuke and Ada at the exit. They left soon after and headed back home to the Hibari household. Once they got back, they all decided to retire for the night. But as soon as Kyoya deposited his prizes in his room, he headed for the place he could always relax at. _"I knew you'd be here."_ Kyoya turned to see his brother climbing to the roof with cat-like grace. _"Why are you here?"_ He asked as his brother sat beside him.

"_I wanted to thank you."_ Kyoya raised an eyebrow and Alaude continued. _"For being Tsuna's chaperone today, I mean." _Kyoya just looked at his brother before shrugging. _"You're going back to Italy with her tomorrow, right?"_ He asked as he watched his brother lie down on the roof. _"Yeah. But we were originally supposed to go to Namimori with her brothers and we were also supposed to arrive here a couple of days earlier and stay until tomorrow."_

* * *

><p>"<em>So, why didn't you?"<em> Kyoya asked, before he lay down on the roof. _"Messed up schedules delayed me and Tsuna. But it made it impossible for her brothers to come with us. There's that and the fact that there was no other time to go home." _They were quiet after that and after a while, Alaude got up and began to dust his clothes. _"Hey Kyoya, did you have fun today?"_ He asked, with an expression that showed nothing but complete seriousness. _"Why are you asking?"_ Kyoya replied, in a careful tone.

The serious look on Alaude's face softened a bit, before he answered. _"No reason. It's just that Tsuna seemed to have a lot of fun. I was just wondering if you enjoyed it even half as much as her."_ Kyoya didn't answer for a moment before answering. _"Too much crowding."_ His brother chuckled softly at his answer before he began to head towards the edge of the roof. _"Did you know Kyoya? Tsuna named her goldfish Hi-chan, to name it after you, who helped her get it."_

When Kyoya just continued to look at him, he went on. _"Oh, and did you know? Tsuna said she wanted to come back for the festival next year."_ He said before he jumped over the edge and Kyoya didn't have to look to know that his brother had landed on his feet effortlessly on the ground. He looked up to see the starry sky and thought about what happened in the festival. A smirk came to his face as he realized that festivals aren't so bad after all. Not when a certain brunette was there with him.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Please leave a review!

I made Alaude less serious and more playful because I thought it would be interesting to see him messing with his brother a bit.


End file.
